Ninjago - The Newest Evil REWRITE
by NancyDrewified
Summary: If you haven't read my original version, you can if you want, but thus will (hopefully) be better!
1. Littlest Hobo

The snake quickly slithered into the alleyway. Five figures followed in hot pursuit. It ran until it saw a dead end. It was trapped. It turned around and stared at the five adults. They closed their eyes, and tackled the Hypnobrai. "Where is she?!" The blue ninja asked, shaking the serpentine insanely.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" The serpentine cried.

"You have one more chance. I'll ask again. Where is Nya?!" The red ninja asked, angrily.

"Fine! SSSShe is under the city! In our headquartersssss!" The snake hissed, struggling to get away.

The ninjas nodded to each other and got off of the snake. It scrambled away and the ninja jumped down a manhole. Walking along a dingy, dark tunnel, they tried to cheer each other up. "Hey, Jay, Kai, I'm sure Nya will be alright!" Cole told the red and blue ninjas, pulling off his mask.

Kai and Jay looked at each other and sighed, pulling off their masks. Kai was slightly angry at Jay. Jay had just proposed to Nya. To his sister! Kai was just in a phase, Nya said. He would eventually come to terms that Jay and Nya were getting married, and that's that. Then, a few months later, Nya gets kidnapped by snakes. Was it Jay's fault? No, but Kai still blamed him.

Jay was super worried. Nya, his fiancée, had been kidnapped by snakes after they finished rebuilding the monastery! How could he not be worried? Lloyd put his hand on Jay's shoulder. "It'll be okay Jay," Lloyd reassured him.

"WHO GOESSSSS THERE?!" A serpentine cried, guarding the doorway.

"Uhhh . . . Pizza Delivery Guy?" Jay answered.

The serpentine attacked, but was easily beaten up by the ninja. They ran into the giant underground chamber and saw it was completely empty, except for a cage hanging from the ceiling by a chain. Nya was inside the cage. Her face instantly brightened when the ninja entered. Jay and Kai were immediately jumping up towards Nya. Jay was unlocking the cage door when Kai was still climbing towards them. Once the door was open, Nya ran up to Jay and kissed him. Kai fumed a bit. The two ninja helped Nya down from the high cage. They heard a battle cry from the other end of the room.

"NO FAIR!" Skales cried from the other end of the room. "ATTACK!"

"What were they doing? Watching their favourite soap opera?" Jay snickered, holding Nya close.

"Let's scram guys!" Cole ordered, motioning for them to leave.

The ninja ran back through the tunnels, looking for a way out of the seemingly endless serpentine fortress. After what seemed like hours of running around aimlessly, Zane stepped on a tile, opening a secret passage. They darted through, closing the door behind them. It lead them into a dark alleyway. Zane's head lit up, illuminating the whole alley, and they saw a girl sitting on a dumpster staring at them.

She gave a tiny wave. "Sup, I'm Jayce." She hopped off the dumpster, and threw her hands in the air, yelling, "I'M A HOBO!" The ninja stared at her as if she were crazy and she just laughed. "So, whatcha doin'?" She waited for a response but didn't receive one. "Are you mutes?"

The ninja snapped from their trance. It had been surprising to see a random girl in rags, who was apparently very hyper. "Have you been drinking coffee or something?" Cole asked.

"Yuck, coffee's gross! When I wasn't a hobo, I had a friend who drank coffee and she was really hyper and was really bad at singing and then she'd sing and it was really bad and-"

"Okay, that's great, I don't really care," Kai cut her off. "We're ninjas, kid, we don't have time for this!"

"Oh really? Then can you help me get a new home?" Jayce asked. "I am a hobo, after all."

"Aww, she's cute!" Nya cooed, pinching Jayce's cheeks. She shot a pleading expression at the ninja, as if begging them to help the young girl. Jay shook his head, but Nya pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we'll take her back to the monastery," Jay sighed.

Jayce jumped up and hugged each one of them, happily. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Let's just go home," Zane said.

* * *

**So, better or worse or what? Yes, it is DIFFERENT! And hopefully better or there would be no point to this. What, are you waiting for quotes? . . . Oh fine. Princess Bride quotes, here we go:**

**Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.**

**INCONCEIVABLE!**

**Have fun stormin' the castle!**

**They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.**

**You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles.**

**Anybody want a peanut?**

**I'm not left-handed either.**

**You've been mostly-dead all day.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope this rewrite is as good/better than the first! ~Jayce**


	2. Like Another Jay

Once the ninja got back to the newly rebuilt monastery, Jayce immediately started snooping around. "Wow, this place is huge!" Jayce had a sly smile on her face. "Do you guys have any nerf guns?" The ninjas looked at each other like, 'Whaa?' Jayce just continued rambling on. "We have to have a nerf gun battle in this place! Ooh! And we have to play Sardines! And Mafia! Are there any other kids here? I want someone to play with me. Do you have any Nancy Drew games? Can I have a nerf gun?" She stopped talking and stood still.

"Wow, that's a first," Jay joked. Jayce shushed him and turned around quickly, to see Sensei Wu trying to sneak up on her.

"Were you trying to scare me?! I get freaked out super easily, so I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jayce murmured. Lloyd tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned and kicked him in the shin. "I JUST SAID DON'T FREAK ME OUT!"

"Hmm . . ." Sensei Wu walked around the young girl, studying her. She just stared at him. He smacked her with his cane. She yelped and tried to kick him, but he spun out of the way. "With proper training . . . Hmm, yes, yes, it is her!"

Jayce crossed her arms. "What in Ninjago are you talking about?!"

"Yeah Sensei! What do you mean?" Cole asked.

Wu said nothing, just grabbed Jayce and pulled her towards the training course. "Go through the course before I finish my tea- huh?!" Sensei looked up and saw Jayce was already starting. She jumped, ducked, dodged, punched, and kicked wherever she needed to and completed the course merely seconds before Sensei finished his tea. Sensei raised an eyebrow, interested in this girl. "NINJA GO!" He spun around her, and when he stopped, Jayce had a purple ninja suit on.

"What the heck?!" Jayce looked down at her self, then started freaking out. "AM I A NINJA?! What's my element? Can I fight bad guys? Will I get a weapon? How do-?"

Cole shoved his hand over the thirteen year old's mouth. "Jeez, it's like having another Jay!"

"Hey!" Jay protested. Garmadon and Misako laughed and Jay scowled at them. Nya planted a kiss on his cheek and he went red, smiling like an idiot.

"Jayce, you are indeed a ninja," Misako told her. "You're the Purple Ninja of Creativity and Art." Jayce pumped her fist in the air, excitedly. Misako laughed and looked at her husband. "Remember when Lloyd was that young?"

"Technically, he still is," Garmadon reminded her. "It was just Tomorrow's Tea."

"Do you have nerf guns?" Jayce asked.

"She is quite obsessed with nerf guns," Zane noted.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Kai said, sarcastically.

"Isn't she a bit young to be a ninja?" Jay asked. "She's thirteen or something."

"You're never too young to be a ninja!" Wu cried, hitting Jay on the head with his staff, causing Jayce to laugh like crazy.

"Jay!"

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Jay asked, as his parents entered the monastery.

"We came to see you!" Ed replied.

Jayce got an odd look on her face. Jay noticed. "Jayce?" He asked.

She pointed to Jay's parents. "My parents! They looked exactly like that!"

Jay's parents took notice of Jayce for the first time. "J-Jayce?!" Edna gasped.

Jay looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked as Nya came up.

"Jay, Jayce is our daughter! She was born after you ran away thirteen years ago!" Ed told his son.

Jayce immediately hugged her parents. "I thought you were dead!"

"We thought you were!" Edna replied.

Jayce next hugged Jay and Nya, who were her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. They smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, that was a strange turn of events," Dr. Julian mumbled.

"And a wonderful turn of events!" Jay cried. "I have a little sister!"

* * *

**Hope you like it! It's still kinda the same. QUOTES TIME! ELF QUOTES:**

**The best way to spread Christmas Cheer, is singing loud for all to hear.**

**I'm singing/I'm in a store/and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing!/I'm in a store/and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing!**

**Oh, well, it's just like talking, except longer and louder, and you move your voice up and down.**

**We elves try to stick to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns and syrup.**

** You sit on a throne of lies.**

**You smell like beef and cheese, you don't smell like Santa.**

**Francisco! That's fun to say! Francisco... Frannncisco... Franciscooo...**

** I just like to smile! Smiling's my favorite.**

**Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?**

**This place reminds me of Santa's Workshop! Except it smells like mushrooms and everyone looks like they want to hurt me.**

**SO NOW GO WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! ~Jayce**


End file.
